User talk:Samlovesham
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:37, July 19, 2010 Chuck page your welcome! always glad to help! This is my very first edit on this website, but I will be doing more! :D Re: Full Metal Hey; yea; I liked anime a lot when I was younger. Full Metal Alchemist was one of the series I followed until the end-- I watched the original anime and read the entire manga, but I stopped watching Brotherhood after the first season. My favorite character would probably be Edward, just because his character development in the manga series is just amazing. Him and Alphonse, too. I sort of "fell out" of anime, though. I mean, I still like it but I don't watch any of the new stuff and I don't really read manga anymore except Naruto, which I also loved a lot when I was younger. Toshi1412 16:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, thanks for those nice words. Yea, I can be really nice or really mean on the internet;; it really depends on who I'm talking to ;) I'm always open to talking-- whether it be about iCarly or anime. Toshi1412 00:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) what do u mean? and why r u commentin`on my page? Seddielovexoxo 20:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Roselyn :) Stupid Username Change :P Hi, me again. Wiki hasnt gotten back to me about changing my username... And I honestly have no idea how to deal with this now. I've spent hours trying to find a way to change it, but to no avail. I am truly sorry, I and I understand if your still mad. :( Anyways, I didn't really plan to use this account to much anyway. I thought it would just be a good idea to have one. Again, sorry about all this :) Re: Hey haha, yeah that was me. Hm.. wonder why it wouldn't work for you. Oh well, at least it's there. I always found Juan to be my favorite character in that episode :P I like raisin bread toast too! lol IgnaLovesPancakes 19:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Re: Hey Yep, that's me in the pink. And thanks! I think that was taken like in June for our ninth grade celebration or something :P IgnaLovesPancakes 23:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hey :D You seem really cool! Come visit my talk page so we can...you know, talk 'n' stuff! LOL! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 21:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) : Work Icon Love the EdxWinry picture in your icon..:) Thanks so much! I love them too.. :) One question.. who is this? Samlovesham 17:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry. I always forget to write my name. SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot 18:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC)SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot ;) Wow your username is long haha- I really like it though because it's so random :) thanks again for the compliment on the icon. If you ever want to talk about FMA I'd be happy to- I love that show!!Samlovesham 20:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: It's Danwarp @ gmail (dot) com (: So nice of you to email to because i think he really needs it because everyone is being so harsh FMA~ Hey! I was looking at the ISFW Page and i found you're comments with Winry and Edward on them, I love Fullmetal Alchemist! I dont really come across many anime-lovers out side of Anime related things, So it shocked me Hee. Anyway, I loved the first and second animes of the manga. Do you watch the Subs and Dubs? I perfer dubs sometimes, Because i get irritated with following subs, But i liked them both, And haha, I had no choice but to watch the rest of FMA in Sub, The second anime i mean. How is you? ~ User:Samlovesham theres a website called yeah nathan kress thats where i found it =D Reply~ Yeah, Both sub and dubs are okay. There are 27 episodes in english at the moment if i'm not mistaken. I was so stubborn when i came to the rest of the series, I didn't want to go with subs, But at the end i decided to watch the rest in them because it's all they had. Both are good ^ ^ I'll always be faithful to Edo haha, Because he was my first big anime crush. Hence the name Melxed23 i have on writing websites. But i also like Ling Yao! ^^ Hes another crush of mine, I mean, he may not be a huge hottie anime guy, But he is to me. I was going to write a story about him but choose not to, I didnt have alot of convidence in the story is all. Any girls should like Riza, She's a witty strong heroine. Atleast to me, She has never been on my 'favorite' list exactly, But i've always liked her. Wish she got together with Roy though. You know some people belive that Ed drew a mustache on Roy's face at the end of it? haha, Rich. My favorite homuculi are probably Greed and lust, Mostly because i'd like them as a couple lol, Dont know why. Dont worry bout the big messages, I'm the queen of them haha. Ari&Seddie Reply Hey Valerie!! I'm very happy you reply my email :) But I sent you another with some quetions that now I can't remember jaja XD So, check your email and if you want answer me here, in wikia :) Yes, I'm older than you, but is only for two years and we both love seddie and that's what is important jaja. Thank you for saying I'm pretty, I'm not able to see you perfectly well in your picture but you seem to be pretty too :) I would like to start a friendship with you, that would be awesome. I was wondering if you have an email account in HOTMAIL. If you haven't and if you want, make yourself an account so that is better way to keep in touch, cuz is online. Or if you have FACEBOOK, my face account is Ari Rosetti, so add me as a friend and I will accept your invitation. Please, tell me time there in your country. I live in Buenos Aires so, look what time is in your country at the same time here. That is a way to know at what time I can talk to you :) I'll wait your answer :D Suerte!! Ari PD: I had a proble with editing the talk page, so if the previous message says that it's from me, it isn't jaja :) Valerie! Unfortunatley I delete the email and I don't remember what I've written :S Thanks for the comment on the video, I always do videos but I've never done one about seddie jaja. Do you have an account on twitter? I don't but maybe I can make myself one to chat. And if you chat with your friends on the internet, tell how you do that, cause if you chat, I can make myself an account, cuz chating here is difficult. I prefer to talk online jaja, well I do that with my friends and that'ld be a way to stay in contact. Are you now on holidays? Did you see the video of Miley Cyrus smoking salvia? I'll wait your reply :D Suerte!! Arii (L) Hola! :D Hi Valerie!! It's okay, I imagine you are pretty busy with school :S I'm going to Bariloche on january 22 :) It's a place here in Argentina and is awesome :D For Christmas I spent the night with my mother's family in my uncle's house and in new year I spent it with my father's family in my other uncle's house XD It's correct what you said in spanish XD if you need help with spanish tell me, I'ld love to help you :) It's a pitty you don't have hotmail, or twitter or facebook :S But we can stay in contact using this talk page or if you can someday make yoursel an account in twitter, or whatever you want :) I saw one episode of House of Anubis and it sucks XD I didn't like it XD you? I'm getting sick and tired of iHire and idiot not being air, I feel terrible :( I want to see more iCarly episodes, and see what happens with Sam and Freddie, cuz Dan has said that some fans are going to be very happy in the next months :D so I'm so exited. I can tell you that if there hadn't been seddie in iCarly, I wouldn't have seen the program, so I would stop watching at it cuz there is a lot of time between iStar a fan war and iHire an idiot. Hope you write me soon :D Love ya!! Ari :) Hey Samlovesham! :) lol, we do have a lot of things in common. That's awesome :D And I am indeed serious about the cheese sticks and popcorn xD 'cept I haven't had good popcorn in a while cause my mom doesn't like to buy it and my brother works at a movie theater but their popcorn has sucked for a while cause their popper is broken. But my favorite cheese sticks are the ones they have at buffets at Chinese restaurants, my parents think I'm weird that I get so many cheese sticks and they're not even Chinese. Okay, I just spent this first paragraph talking about food. So weird. Sorry about that ^^; My older brother's name is Justin :D We're really close, but he can be annoyingly smart or annoyingly stupid sometimes. Awesome that you also have Viking ancestors :D I'm guessing you have Scandinavian in you? My mom's side of the family is from Norway ^^ Lord of the Flies!!! What grade were you in that you read that? Cause I never got to read it in school, so I just read it in my free time, and it was awesome. Poor Piggy indeed :( And FMA!!!! The best manga ever. Good animes also. I don't remember, but you'd only watched some of Brotherhood when we last talked about this? Have you seen anymore lately? :) And you seem really cool too ;) Hi, sorry for getting back to you so late :) Bad tasting popcorn should be illegal. They should fix it soon xD but they probably won't. The manager people or whatever don't wanna pay the money. Ugh, I hate that all natural stuff. My mom would buy that instead of the good kind and then it got even worse, she's stopped buying popcorn altogether because she broke her tooth on a seed once. So with this and the broken popper I never get good popcorn any more DX So you only watch the dub of Brotherhood then? That's cool :) I prefer the Japanese dub but I watched season 3 (yeah, up to episode 39) in English the other day it wasn't'' too'' terrible, lol. I like the new Greed's voice a lot. Yeah, I've seen all the episodes and I've read the manga before anything else, so I know all there is to know of FMA :D Don't worry, I won't spoil anything for you xD That note was "Selim Bradley is a --------" right? lol, blocking it out makes it seem like it's a curse word, but he is that too I suppose xD Yep, home schooled. Just since 10th grade, though. The local public school where I live really sucks ''and I can't transfer so I'm just being home schooled. I like it a lot better because of the flexibility and I can take more interesting and fun classes. What happened to that pic of you? Hey, what happened to that pic of you in front of that store? BTW, I believe you are correct about our Head Guy that Dan replied to on Twitter. I saw that tweet reply from Dan to him, too! Katydidit 20:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tweet Yes, that was me he replied to :) -- 'SeddieBerserker' '(talk)''' 21:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC)